ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Already On The Run
Jason's attempt to get out of the state has failed when the cops spotted him. He is about to get arrested, but thanks to martial arts, he beaten the cops single-handed. Reia: Holy hell... Kiva: Jason, those are some sweet moves. Jason: Ah.. Thanks? Reia: Now it's not the time to celebrate. We need to get out of here now. - The gang gets out the normal way, while the authorities are chasing after Jason. Outside, the gang hide and hears a sound of the TARDIS appeared before them. Amy: Thank goodness.. Reia: Finally, he decided to show. Kiva: No kidding. - The Doctor came out of the TARDIS and confronts them. Doctor: Hello, sorry I'm late. I was looking into the robbery that one of the museums is having recently. Did I miss anything? Ratchet: Not really. Just met up with Roy and Jason. Doctor: Roy? Of course, I won't mind Amy gets the lucky man. But.. Where's Jason you are referring to? Reia: He's on the way. Hopefully. Doctor: Good, good.. Now, I have found something very interesting in the scene of the crime. Ratchet: Do tell. Doctor: Only a force of energy has break the glass and the object is stolen. Reia: What does he look like? Doctor: It's...safe to say that he is not human, but bares a heavy resemblance of a tyrant. Reia: (A heavy resemblance... That's Hatchet!) Ratchet: Who? Frieza? Reia: There's no mistaking it, captain. ...He's not here in the city, he can be anywhere. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: It'll be too difficult to track him down. I suggest we do the opposite. Ratchet: You mean, tracking us down? Kiva: That's crazy. Reia: I agree, but we got no choice. First, I'll discuss with Kiva about the Keyblade robbery. I think I figured out which one was stolen. Kiva: Oh, that make sense. Reia: Then, we need to find a safe location away from city limits. Ratchet: You don't have to tell me twice.. Reia: Lastly...we need to destroy that Keyblade before he can use it for his scheme. ...I won't let him. Kiva: I know, Reia. Doctor: Sounds like you got a plan of attack. Reia: Not yet, Doctor. But soon. Doctor: Got it. How's your Mark of Mastery coming along, Kiva? Kiva: Well, it's almost done. Roy: Oh, right. Amy and I are proud of you for your mark and your engagement. Kiva: Thanks. - Suddenly, Jason finally came down to the ground, from the top floor, and confronted the gang. Jason: So.. The gang's all here, huh? Reia: Most of them. Kiva: Yeah. Jason: Look, I am getting out of here. You should too. Ratchet: But why? Jason: Some of you saw what happened. I can't risk getting someone involved in this mess I'm already in. Kiva: What? Reia: With all due respect, we can't leave. Kiva: Yeah. Because our mission is to help you. Jason: Why me? Reia: We share a same sickness. Jason: Amnesia? You had it too? Reia: Once. It takes time to remember, but time is something we don't have here. I suggest we work together until you are completely hidden from sight. Jason: Just...stay clear from me on the road, okay? Find a way around to get to me. Ratchet: I think we got this one covered. Jason: If you say so.. Huh? - Reia and the others looked behind them and finds a woman with a red car, which Jason walked towards to. Kiva: Wow.. A ride. Reia: Not yet. We need to convince her to help out. Kiva: Okay. Jason: I'm sorry, but there's no 'we' here. I need to go before the cops get here. Kiva: What? Reia: The path, that he has forgotten, is too dangerous for us to take part of. If we stay of sight, we won't be caught in the most wanted list either. Kiva: Alright... - The gang took a stealth approach and followed Jason and his new friend to a sudden stop. Category:Scenes